Final Night
by yookun
Summary: Selalu hidup sendiri, menjadikan Gaara lupa akan pentingnya seorang teman. dan Hinata berhasil menyadarkan bahwa Gaara salah besar. ONESHOT. KUDU BACA.. udah


Aku lagi mau buat fic tentang diri aku sendiri.

Masih sama dengan karakteristik yang agak-agak mirip sama Gaara-sama.

Mungkin, sekarang waktunya aku buat nulis sesuatu yang beda dari biasanya.

Well, tangan dan otak mulai bekerja, check out this one!

* * *

Disclaimer: tetap Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Final Night

Warning: OOC punya

* * *

Aku terbangun di suatu malam yang sunyi. Sama sekali tak ada suara selain suara nafasku yang bercampur dengan detak jantungku yang memburu. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu begini. Terbangun di tengah malam tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas. Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Tapi, sepertinya mataku tak mengizinkanku untuk memejamkannya. Aku terjaga sepanjang malam.

Aku mencoba untuk keluar rumah, karena di dalam terasa panas. Di luar, keadaan malam yang keras menerpa badanku yang tak terbiasa dengan udara malam. Ingin sebenarnya aku untuk kembali lagi ke dalam, hanya saja, pikiranku mengatakan, aku harus berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa tak ingin mengantukku ini. Aku yakin, jika nanti aku berjalan-jalan dan merasa lelah, aku akan ke tempat tidur, lalu kembali ke dalam mimpi-mimpi indah.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah taman, dekat dengan rumahku. Disana, aku melihat puluhan kunang-kunang bercahaya di sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman. Aku melangkahkan kaki, mendekati pohon itu. Sejenak aku terpukau dengan keindahan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku melangkah memutari pohon itu…

Ternyata aku tidak sendiri. Seorang perempuan cantik sedang berdiri di belakang pohon, melihat indahnya kunang-kunang. Aku menatapnya penuh keheranan, sedang apa perempuan di tengah malam sendirian? Aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya, dia kaget melihatku. Sejenak kami bertatapan…

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanyaku padanya yang masih menatap kaget pada diriku.

"A-aku… Bu-bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya yang mungkin sebuah bentakan.

"Ya, aku hanya bertanya. Dalam hati aku heran, mengapa ada perempuan di tengah malam, sendirian berada di taman. Lagipula, aku tak pernah melihatmu. Siapa kamu, dan darimana kamu sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya, masih dengan pandangan heran.

"Bu-buat apa kamu tahu?! Da-darimana a-aku… bu-bukan urusanmu!" jawab perempuan itu takut.

"Lalu, sedang apa kamu di taman ini? Disini sepi, mungkin kamu akan terancam bila bertemu dengan orang jahat, kamu tahu." kataku.

Sejenak, dia memandangku dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Ka-kamu… kamu bukan orang… orang ja-jahat?" tanyanya yang hampir saja membuatku tertawa.

"Umf… ma-maksudmu apa? Hahaha, ada-ada saja kamu! Karena itu kamu takut menjawab pertanyanku? Kamu… kamu mengira aku orang jahat? Sama sekali bukan." kataku menjelaskan.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku tidak bermaksud…" katanya, masih agak takut. Mungkin dia masih belum percaya bahwa aku bukanlah orang jahat.

"Hahaha. Hm… baiklah, aku Gaara. Rumahku di sekitar sini. Bagaimana denganmu?" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"A-aku Hi-Hinata… aku da-dari desa sebelah." jawabnya.

Ternyata dia masih agak takut sepertinya. Cara bicaranyapun masih terbata-bata.

"Kamu masih takut? Aku tak akan melukaimu, kamu tahu?" jawabku menenangkan dirinya. "Jadi, Hinata? Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanyaku.

"A-aku setiap malam se-selalu kesini. A-aku kesepian, jika harus di rumah… a-aku sendirian." jelasnya.

"Kamu… tinggal sendirian? Kesepian?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia kembali memandang pohon yang berhias kunang-kunang.

"Pe-pernahkah kamu berpikir. Di… di dunia ini ka-kamu hanya tinggal sendiri? Tanpa a-ada teman yang bi-bisa ajak kamu bercanda, tertawa selepas mungkin?" jawabnya, yang membuat aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Hinata."

"A-aku kesepian… aku tak mempunyai te-teman. Lalu, a-aku menemukan tempat ini be-beberapa waktu lalu…" dia tidak meneruskan perkataanya. Dia melihat kembali kunang-kunang yang masih menari-nari di pohon. Aku, entah mengapa mengikuti, melihat kunang-kunang itu juga.

"A-aku merasa senang disini… di-disini indah. Ku-kunang-kunang ini indah… sangat indah bagiku. A-aku merasa punya teman disini." jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan kesedihan.

Aku merasa mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Sendiri, tanpa teman. Seperti aku yang hanya mengutamakan diri sendiri. Aku tak pernah memikirkan, ada orang yang tak tahan dengan kesendirian. Apa pikiranku terlalu gelap, aku sama sekali tak merasakan sedih, kesepian bila terus sendiri selama ini. Tapi, kenapa… kenapa sekarang aku bisa merasakan, walau hanya sedikit… sesuatu perasaan, yang mungkin dia rasakan saat ini… kesepian.

"A-aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan. Karena… aku tak merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Aku selalu hidup sendiri, memandang diri sendiri tanpa berharap adanorang lain yang ada disampingku. Dan, aku tak merasa kesepian…"

"Bohong! Ka-kamu tak mungkin merasa ke-kesepian! Semua orang tak akan bisa hidup tanpa orang lain! A-aku butuh seseorang yang mengerti aku! Aku ingin punya teman yang ada saat aku membutuhkannya!" Hinata memotong perkataanku, dan membantah semua yang kukatakan… dengan tangisan.

Aku semakin tak mengerti. Begitu inginkah dia punya teman?

Teman?

Seseorang yang bisa mengerti…

Seseorang yang ada saat aku membutuhkan…

Aku… aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Teman… begitu pentingkah seorang teman untuk hidup?

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Teman… untuk apa mereka ada? Aku tak pernah berpikir, teman… teman itu penting?" tanyaku.

"Ka-kamu… a-apa kamu tak pernah merasakan se-sebuah pertemanan?" Hinata balik bertanya padaku.

"Pertemanan? A-aku tak pernah merasakannya." jawabku ragu.

"Ka-kamu… ti-tidak pernah merasakannya? Ja-jadi seumur hidup, ka-kamu… selalu sendirian?" tanyanya dengan sebuah pandangan penuh dengan keheranan.

Kata-kata yang membuatku tersadar, aku selalu sendiri dalam melakukan apapun.

Tak pernah ada yang membantuku…

Sama sekali aku tak berharap adanya bantuan dari orang lain…

Apa… apa itu sebuah kesalahan?

"A-aku butuh teman. Dan… dan kamu juga tentunya! Ki-kita tak bisa hidup tanpa se-seorang teman. Ki-kita sangat membutuhkannya saat… saat kita sedang dalam suatu masalah. Mereka… mereka harusnya ada untuk kita." katanya lagi.

Dalam hatiku, ingin merasakan bagaimana… bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman. Sepertinya, lebih mudah untuk hidup bila aku mempunyai… seorang teman. Yang selalu ada… jika aku butuh dia.

"A-aku ingin merasakannya. A-apa kamu mau menjadi temanku?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Sekilas, aku melihat wajahnya… di wajahnya ada sebuah harapan… kegembiraan…

"A-aku mau. A-aku mengharapkan itu!" jawabnya sambil menjatuhkan diri, memelukku.

Aku biarkan dia memelukku, dan aku sadar, ternyata dia menangis. Menangis bahagia… ada aku disini yang menjadi temannya.

Aku… harus ada bila dia membutuhkanku… begitu juga sebaliknya, dia harus ada saat aku membutuhkannya…

Kami saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Karena… aku ingin merasakan bagaimana punya seorang teman… yang menjadi seseorang… yang paling istimewa dalam hidupku sekarang.

Mungkin, mulai detik ini, hidupku akan menjadi lebih berwarna dari biasanya.

Dalam pelukanku, Hinata masih menangis. Aku memandang kunang-kunang yang masih menari-nari di pohon.

Aku… aku memandang jauh ke langit. Bintang dan bulan muncul di permadani hitam di angkasa. Sebagai teman… teman yang tak akan bisa hilang. Teman yang saling membutuhkan… teman yang selalu ada, dalam hidup ini.

* * *

Huuaaaaaaaah,

Tepat dua jam aku nulis cerita ini,

Ngantuk, mataku berkunang-kunang kaya di cerita (???).

* * *

Well,

Masih diharapkan saran dan kritik serta **review**nya ya.

* * *

Makasih banyak.

Salam, yookun ^_^


End file.
